Time Lord Academy-Doctor Origin
by Ocean Eyed Redhead
Summary: The story of the Doctor's time at Time Lord Academy. In this story you will discover what made the doctor who he is. Enjoy!


*SO I AM UP TO SPEED ON ALL THE DOCTOR WHO EPISODES. I KNOW ALL THE BASIC KNOWLEDGE. IF I GET SOME DETAILS INCORRECT IN THIS FANFICTION, I APOLOGIZE. I'VE TRIED TO DO RESEARCH ON THE TIMELORD ACADEMY AND NOT MUCH CAME UP, BUT I AM WORKING WITH WHAT I HAVE FOUND. IF I GET ONE REVIEW, I'LL WRITE MORE!*

THIS WILL BE SERIES OF ONE SHOTS SHOWING THE PROGRESSION OF THE DOCTOR FROM STUDENT TO TIME LORD.

Not much is known about the past of the one they call 'The Doctor.' What little we do know comes from his period at the Time Lord Academy. His story there stretches on throughout his history on Gallifrey. From a career to a wife to a family 'Theta' gained more than The Academy had promised. This is the story of his time there.

CHAPTER ONE

_Citizen,_

_The Time Lord Academy has selected your son/daughter to attend The Time Lord Academy located in the mountains of Gallifrey. Seven days from tomorrow, our connections administration will arrive at your residence to transport the new student to the academy. Please note that tuition to The Time Lord Academy is not mandatory unless the student fails their courses, is expelled from the University or displays disorderly conduct that diminishes the school's reputation. Though tuition is not necessary, attendance is mandatory. All the selected students must attend The Time Lord Academy, regardless of their opinion. Your child has been selected for a reason. They have remarkable conduct/markings at their current establishment of education or have displayed a superiority among fellow students. Each student has specific term requirements, which if met will result in them proceeding to the next status. If they fail to meet their term requirements, they will be allowed to try once more before being discharged from the academy. Failure to graduate results in low occupation grades and termination of opportunities for quality living circumstances in your child's future. Our visitation policy is very strict. We strongly urge the parents/guardians of our students not to enter campus. At the end of the school year, your child will be returned to you by our connections administration and will arrive with exceptional skills and remarkable developments. They will return to Time Lord Academy two months later._

_We thank you for your participation,_

_Sebastian Manheim_

_-Dean of Time Lord Academy_

His mother sat teary eyed at the kitchen table reading the letter she had just received. She had known her son would be selected to attend TLA, but no matter of presumption could prepare her for the devastation that came with losing him. Yes, he would return at the end of the year, but for ten months, she would hear nothing of him.

Her husband walked in the door. A Time Lord himself. His eyes wandered from her glistening eyes to the letter she held in her trembling hands. His expression turned solemn and he shook his head as he approached the table, taking a seat beside her.

"Is it really a surprise though, sweetheart? He's eight and not only does he come from a Time Lord family background, but he is truly extraordinary," he said, rubbing her back with his hand.

"He's my boy…" she whimpered.

"I know."

He stood and shrugged off his uniform robe, placing it on the back of the chair. He held sympathy for his wife, but also a bit of irritation. This was good news. Their son was to become a Time Lord. Such an honorable thing to be. Though this news was bittersweet, he found himself more melancholy. He would miss his son, no doubt, but as long as he could convince himself that the outcome of this arrangement would overcome the loss he could manage a brave face.

He returned to his wife's side and removed the letter from her hands. Though he knew what it said, he gave it a once over before sighing and placing it on the counter.

"He's going to be upset. He doesn't want to go any more than we want him to," she sniffled.

"Maybe he'll want to go…"

"Who?"

They looked up to see their son enter the room. His dark hair slightly messy and ice blue eyes full of their usual curiosity.

At the sight of her son, she found herself starting to tear up.

"Why don't you excuse yourself, sweetheart?" he asked his wife, kindly.

She nodded as she rose from her chair and scurried into the living area.

"Son, take a seat."

Father and son sat down by one another at the dining room table, the despondency of the impending conversation was tangible.

"We received a letter today…from the Time Lord Academy," the father said, trying to offer a small smile.

The boy's curious expression quickly faded to fearful.

"You're sending me away?" he asked.

"Don't look at it like that. Look at like you are being given an opportunity that not many get the privilege of having."

"I'm eight, dad. It's not yet a privilege. At my age it looks like you are sending me away…" he grumbled.

His father couldn't help smile a little. He was so smart. Instead of crying and pitching a fit, he was arguing. Arguing more like a teenager than a child with their tantrums and fits.

"Son, we don't have a choice. Your attendance is mandatory."

His son's eyes closed and he folded his arms.

"When are they coming to take me away?"

"A week from tomorrow."

The brave façade his son had been maintaining suddenly disappeared and he started to cry. Not sob, not scream…just cry.

"It's not as hard as it sounds. I had some of my best times there. It's where I met Danny. He and I met my first year and we're still great mates to this day," his father tried.

The boy quickly swiped away his tears and sighed, standing from the table. He approached his father.

"Mum is upset?" he whispered.

He looked at his son and nodded. The boy acknowledged his father with a hug and then walked into the living room where his mother sat on the couch weeping. He sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her sobs became stronger and she held him in her arms, her hands stroking his hair, gently.

"I love you, darling," she whimpered.

"I love you too, mum."

His fate was apparent to him now. It was just as his father's and his grandfather's had been. Become a Time Lord and serve his days protecting Gallifrey. Maybe come home someday to a son of his own.

That night, when his parents were in bed and his mother's sobbing had ceased, he allowed himself to let out what he had been restraining. He released his muffled cries into his pillow. He would miss his mother waking him for school. He would miss those at school who he would not see again. Maybe some of them would be there. The Madrakis Academy often produced those who were accepted into Time Lord Academy. Of the twenty or so that were accepted to begin at TLA, a good fifteen would come from Madrakis. Far more than the few that would be invited from Pallas Public School.

'This is a good thing. You'll make friends. Good friends,' he thought to himself.

Little did he know that he would make more than good friends there.


End file.
